I'll Grow Up Someday
by The Person Who Rights
Summary: In an email sent from one member of team possible to another, one pleads their case to another. References of KR. One Shot.


**And I'll Grow Up Someday**

Author: The Person Who Rights

AN: I was all set to just start writing another story idea, when this hit me. And I wrote it. I had to.

Summary: In an email sent from one member of team possible to another, one pleads their case to another.

Rating: I think K+ is safe….

* * *

Dear Kim:

I've been thinking a lot Kim. I've been thinking about you. You're my partner and I always have your back, with whatever I can do for you. I care Kim, but I've been thinking about how much I care, and I realize that if I couldn't help, and you got hurt, I would never be able to sleep again. And it's not because it would mean I failed. I hate to fail, but I would hate so much more to lose you.

I'm in love Kim. At least, I think I am. I don't know for sure, because I've never been in love before. I never met a girl like you. And I never felt like this better. Every time I get to talk to you, it's just amazing, the way I feel. I feel important-- Very important. Because _The _Kim Possible is counting on me. And because she's not only someone asking me for a favor, but that she's my friend. In case you haven't noticed, I don't have a lot.

You know what's hardest about this? I can talk to you about anything, about a lot of stuff, but not this. That's why I'm just going to have to email you all this. I can't say any of it to your face. Not to your beautiful face. I don't want to see your reaction. I don't even want to tell you any of this. But I need to get it out. It's driving me to the edge.

This could be a crush….

But let's assume it's not, OK? Let's assume this is the real deal. Can I just let that go? I don't think I can. OK, so I don't know what I want to say. I'm an idiot, aren't I? I may be at the top of my game for some things, but when it comes to this… Hell, I'm still a kid.

So maybe this is a crush. I don't want to give this up though, Kim. I want to be with you. I want to reach out and touch you, but I can't because I'm afraid. I want to hold you, but I just can't!

It might be a crush, a silly childhood crush. You think I'm childish, don't you? I know you do. I know you think this obsession is childish. But please Kim, I have a proposal. Don't let me down lightly with all sorts of pretty words you rehearsed in the bathroom in front of the mirror, making sure everything is perfect. I don't want you to do that. Instead, I have an idea that we will both benefit from.

You think I'm childish. This is probably a childish little crush, huh Kim? The idea that a dork like me and a wonderful _woman _like you has to be childish. I know, and I understand you can't feel that why about me. So, here is the deal.

I say you kiss him. I don't care how out of it you might have been, I saw you kiss and it was real, true love. Love Kim, you're in love. And, being in love, you obviously don't want some childish little idiot to love hanging around you with some stupid childish crush. And so I'll let you go. This will be the only time I'll ever say I love you, Kim. And you can be free.

But don't make me grow up. I don't want to grow up. Not if it means I need to give up this feeling I get whenever I talk to my best friend, Kim. I've given up to much of a normal life already. I've given up too much of my childhood. I want to be a child for once. And I'll grow up someday. Not now.

So you two can be happy together, if you really want to. If you're really in love—and, judging from that kiss in front of your locker, you are—then you shouldn't worry about this kid's probably-crush. You should go for a guy as mature as you.

I only want to be your friend. You're my best friend, and I'm happy for that. Let me help out on missions and whatever else you need. Let me care, please. Let me listen to you, and don't shut me out. I care, whether it be because of a crush or love or just misunderstood friendship. Please let me have a crush. You don't have to care, but please don't let me down.

I'll grow up someday, Kim. I'm guessing when Someday comes around, and I've grown up, I'll know more about this then I do right now. I'm guessing it'll go away. But one more promise I'm asking of you, Kim.

I'll grow up Someday. When I do, and I don't get over it, will you please give me a chance? I'll never go to a prom or a spirit week dance, or even a keg party. I gave that up. But do you think I can have one dance? Can I have that one chance to show you that I care enough to mistake it for love?

-Wade Load

PS: If you and Ron just married before then, can I please attend the wedding? I promise to show in the flesh.


End file.
